The present invention generally relates to a butterfly mop and, more particularly, to a butterfly mop including a clip-on scrub strip.
Butterfly mops are well known and generally include a mop handle supporting a mop head including two flapper or presser plates. The presser plates support a mop pad, such as a sponge, and are mounted for pivotal movement downwardly and toward each other in order to wring fluids from the mop pad. In a typical construction, a yoke actuator is supported adjacent a rearward portion of the presser plates and includes portions for engaging and causing the downward movement of the plates. Such prior art butterfly mop structures are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,675 issued to Jones and U.S. Pat. No. 5,488,750 issued to Vosbikian et al.
In addition, the patent to Vosbikian shows that a scrub strip may be attached to a sponge support member for a mop in order to provide an abrasive material for facilitating cleaning of the floor. Further, it is also known to provide mop pads for mops with scrub strips mounted directly to the edge of the pads wherein the edge of the pad carrying the scrub strip may be directed to the floor surface for a scrubbing operation. Thus, prior art butterfly mops generally required that an appropriate scrub strip be carried by the mop pad and/or that the mop be rotated or otherwise reoriented to use the scrub strip.
Accordingly, there is a need for a scrub strip for use with butterfly mops which avoids the necessity of manipulating the handle, such as by rotating it, to orient the scrub strip toward the floor surface. There is a further need for a butterfly mop incorporating a scrub strip wherein the scrub strip may be positioned out of the way when the scrub strip is not in use, and which conveniently positions the scrub strip adjacent to a floor surface for a scrubbing operation.